5 Days In Scott's Life
by ThatCertainWolf
Summary: This is a collection of short drabbles which starts with the sentence "Scott walked into (insert room name here)". Reviews will be greatly appreciated. (OFFICIALLY COMPLETE!)
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Scott walked into the room. A sharp, unpleasant smell pierced his nose, making him wincing for a moment. Displeased, he made his way to the kitchen, where Melissa and Derek ( _what the hell is he doing here?_ ) stood in front of a nearly burnt-out cake. Scott sighed. He knew full well that Derek wasn't very good at cooking, so he let out an annoyed growl, alerting the Alpha.

"What?" Derek tried to make an innocent face. Scott didn't buy it, not even for a second. "Okay, okay, I know I'm not the best chef in the town. But I couldn't help it." Scott's mom nodded, apparently trying to drawn-out the tense air between them. "Look, Scottie, why don't you do us a favor and..."

"Eat the burnt cake?" Scott finished her sentence in disgust, "I'd rather bite my own leg ten times than letting THAT into my belly." Both the broody werewolf and Melissa didn't like the way Scott answered. "I'm not asking you to swallow the thing, honey. What I need you to do is throw the damn thing away and buy us new ingredients. Are we clear?" Melissa spoke.

Seeing no other way out, and wanting to put plenty of distance away from Derek, Scott nodded. "Oh, alright, fine. I'll do it. But don't blame me if Stiles comes along."

"We won't." Melissa reassured him. Derek grumbled, knowing that the prospect of Scott and Stiles shopping together is not the best thing he wanted to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Scott walked into the bedroom. Bored, mainly because Stiles went out with his father for three days, and Allison was still unwilling to talk to him, even after the kanima was dead. He let himself fell to his bed, his hands are still rummaging his backpack, looking for anything to cast away the boredom. That's when he found it; the new video game Scott downloaded some two weeks ago. Silent Hills.

But still, something didn't feel right. " _Maybe_ ," Scott thought for a while, " _maybe this will work if I record myself playing it_." And so he went online, learning how to set up a facecam to record himself playing the horror game. Scott also checked Youtube, its no surprise that, ever since the game's release, hundreds of Let's Players uploaded their own gameplay montage of Silent Hills.

But... Hold on. He couldn't actually do it, not when Melissa is at home. So he waited until Melissa took off to do her night shift at the hospital, sometime at 06:30.

When she finally did, Scott immediately set up his equipment, boot up his computer, and double click on the game's icon. " _Alright! This is it!"_ Scott could barely contain his excitement. Little did he know that, in the next twenty minutes, he would hide in his blanket out of fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 ( _Continuation_ )

Scott walked into the bedroom. His hair was messy, as well as his clothes. Ever since he played the game for three and a half hours non-stop, he slightly became paranoid. He never thought that Silent Hills would be scary as f***. But he refused to give up, not now at least. It was Sunday, and he had yet to give up.

So, Scott decided to continue playing, setting up his facecam and other equipment like before. As he turned on his computer, Scott heard some noises just outside his window. Grabbing his Lacrosse club, he carefully opened the window, preparing to hit whoever might intrude his house. What happened after, well, let's just say it was Stiles's fault.

"What the hell, Stiles!" Cried Scott. He hit his back a little too hard on the floor. His buddy looked sheepish and worried, "Sorry, dude. Just saw that video of yours on Youtube. Aaaand, I THINK you need our expertise." Said Stiles rather proudly. He quickly stepped into the bedroom to help his friend.

But Scott's eyes glared to the window. For Lydia Martin just climbed in after apologizing. And then his girlfriend, Allison Argent. And then Erica Reyes, followed shortly by Isaac Lahey, and the ever-grumpy Derek Hale.

Things just turned from frightening to embarrassing.

"Is there even any reason to bring everyone here?!" Growled Scott. The time was just not right, he was supposed to be doing the video alone, and now..." "Oh Scottie, don't worry! I know you can't stand horror games, but we are here to give you moral support!" Said the excited Erica. Both Allison and Derek snorted at this statement.

Scott shook his head in disappointment. "You're really going to have me grounded." Nevertheless, he faced his computer screen, praying that Melissa won't return home for the next four hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Scott walked into the living room. his hands were holding two bottles of unknown alcohol. Scott never knew that werewolves can't actually get drunk from hard drinks like them, until Derek caught him digging through his personal stash of liquor. It was two hours' worth of reprimands, speeches, and coercions that made Scott beg him to not tell his mother.

But the ever adventurous young man he was, no more than three days later, Scott snuck back into Derek's loft to steal bottles that he thought were American bourbons. And there he was, in the unlit living room of his house, with one bottle already opened.

Scott was about to taste his first drink when the lights suddenly went on. Holding his yelp, Scott turned around, only to find Melissa, Derek, and Erica glaring at him and the glass in his hand.

"Alright, alright, I can explain..." Scott frantically tried to find an excuse. Derek seemed unfazed, "I thought my coercions stopped you from scouring my supply. Oh, alright. Fine. Whatever happens to you tonight is not my mistake." And with that, the unhappy mother dragged Scott closer to her.

Melissa told her son to unzip his jeans. Scott obeyed, knowing that his mom would spank his butt. And boy, how right he was, Melissa didn't show any mercy for Scott's misbehavior tonight. Each slap she landed made Scott whimper in pain. And Erica's wide grin didn't make it any better.

"I enjoy the sight of you being a puppy, Scott." Erica nonchalantly commented. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Oh, that was a joke." She added, not feeling guilty.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Scott walked into the classroom. He didn't pay attention to his surrounding, so he was taken aback at the sight of an empty classroom. Then he remembered.

"Right, this is the first day of summer vacation. Why the hell would I come here?" Scott thought to himself. He just realized that the school is empty and silent. Things just seem to get creepy for him.

As Scott made his way out, he noticed more unsettling things; the lights were off, the windows were wide open but barely any sunlight entered, and it felt like the school janitors left the whole place covered in dust. It's as if the place was abandoned. How come he didn't see where he was going to?! Scott hated it, the oppressive silence, the overwhelming feeling of being alone in the dark, Scott hated everything about it.

And as he came closer to the exit, Scott broke into a run, not wanting to stay any longer. He never expected Allison, Stiles, Erica and Isaac to stand just outside the exit doors. Him jumping in fright at their sight nearly sent everyone into panic mode.

Stiles was the first to regain composure, "What in the Heavens are you doing here, dude?!" "I was... I was – ah, never mind! Why the hell are you here?!" Scott yelled back, his voice trembled. Everyone looked awkward and mortified. They didn't know what to say.

"Doesn't matter!" Allison spoke, "Now that Scott is finally here, we can do some paranormal hunting stuff Stiles suggested." Scott's face turned pale at this declaration. "What?! N-no! There's no way I'm going back there and-" He could finish his opinion before Isaac's hands wrapped firmly around his arm, dragging him into the hair-raising halls. Allison and Stiles seemed entertained at the whole scene.


End file.
